Misa kicks the bucket
by Lucia Di Lammermoor
Summary: This story is only for if you REALLY hate Misa. So I'm pretty sure this will find a wide audience.If you like her, read another story please. You won't like this one.


**Important!** Misa hasn't met Light's sister in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote. I just borrowed the characters for a while and gave then back!

* * *

Once upon a time Misa was stalking Light (as usual), who was hand-cuffed to L. So then Light dropped his wallet while being dragged in mid-air by Ryuk to an apple stand, dragging L along too, and people stared. She didn't really think of that as odd, because she had his wallet! She ran home laughing maniacally. 

….

She rummaged through Light's wallet in her bed-room. She found a picture of Light's family in it, and gasped! There was a girl standing next to Light! Oh no, that must be his girlfriend Misa didn't know about! She cried and ran around and crashed into all of her ugly furniture. She then ran into the streets crying "MISA-MISA SAAAAAAD!" over and over again. She was in her lacy black underwear and thigh-length black socks. Everyone stared. She somehow made it to where L and Light were watching horror movies in Light's living room. They just finished watching Silence of the Lambs and were going to play The Ring. Light's sister was sleeping over at a friend's house, and not there. Misa knocked the door down by slamming into it. She ran into the living room. Both Light and L's eyes widened. Misa _was_ standing in her underwear holding a photo like it was chopped liver. You don't see something like that everyday. "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN _THIS_? YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS! I HATE YOU!" L raised an eye-brow. "What is she talking about?" he asked Light. Light shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? In between all of her psycho-bitch ramblings, and insults to everyone that's a threat to her relationship with me, I can hardly make out a word she says." L nodded. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND?!" Light was honestly confused and horrified. "Huh? The only girl in that picture that you don't know is my sister." Misa cried even more. "Why do you have to…_sniff_…lie? If you don't want to be my boyfriend, just tell me." Light sighed. He got up and smiled gently put his hand on her shoulder, dragging L along with him. She stopped sobbing and blushed and waited for him to beg for her forgiveness and declare his eternal love. "Silly Misa, I don't like you at all. I've been trying to tell you that for the past few months, but you just wouldn't shut up and listen to me." Her jaw dropped down. "Huh?" The words sank in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

She ran out the door crying. L and Light decided to follow her since the horror movies were on tape anyway.

….

Misa was running through the streets, sobbing and screaming "MISA MISA SAAAAAAAAAAAADD!!!!" She plowed down anyone unfortunate enough to be in her way. L was eating some cookies while he and Light were running after her and held out the bag to Light. "Want some?" He asked Light. Light nodded and took a few and ate them while chasing Misa. She ran into her apartment/house/whatever and was digging around in one of her over-turned drawers. Light and L stood in the doorway and ate popcorn that they didn't have a few seconds ago. She found a gun, a piece of paper, and a crayon. She started to scribble a crude last will and testament leaving everything to her cat, since it's the only thing that likes her cause she feeds it. She has a cat in this story too now. It's name is Gothie-chan. Anyway, she threw the will at L and Light and the crayon. L picked it up and signed it as a witness. So did Light. She nodded and shot herself in the head. Light and L stood there a minute. Light checked his watch. "Hey, let's watch The Ring then the slahers movies." Light and L got back in time and watched a bunch of good horror movies.

The End! 3

* * *

If you liked that, please review! I love getting nice reviews, they really make my day! 

If you didn't like that, oh, well. It's your own fault for reading this stupid story.

P.S. No, I'm not insane. I just write insane things.


End file.
